


How was I?

by NekoChick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'm trying to learn, M/M, Morning After, They totally fucked whoops, Tom's got some issues, Tord is too casual about this, i didn't know what to rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChick/pseuds/NekoChick
Summary: Based off multiple posts from Tentacle-Feast I have very little self control





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiiko/gifts).



Tom yawned and rubbed his face. His head hurt and he didn't remember any if last night. Not that it was unusual, it just meant that he had drunk more than he should have. Edd probably wouldn't be pleased, but that wasn't exactly his main concern right now. 

The thing that caught Tom's attention was the sleeping body next to him. 

It wasn't hard to figure out it wasn't Ringo. He usually stayed with Edd, and this body was much bigger than a cat. Tom sat up and opened his eyes, turning to actually look at the body. 

'I must have gone to a bar and brought a girl home.' He decided. The curves could be seen without having to move the sheets, and damn they looked promising. Tom reached over to tug the blanket off the other's face when the person groaned softly and rolled to their other side. Tom's eyes widened. 

Maybe it was a bad thing that he couldn't remember last night. But even then, there wasn't possibly an excuse he could come up with, was there? 

That was Tord. 

In Tom's bed. 

And once Tom moved the sheets, it was easy to guess what happened. There were spots of white on the bed, along with some on Tord's lower half. Which, noticeably, was completely naked. So was Tom, now that he was looking. 

Tom didn't really know how to respond. He'd had a drunk fuck session with the guy he was supposed to hate. 

Then there was panic. 

'I had a drunk fuck session with the guy I'm supposed to hate.' 

He stood up quickly, grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on quickly. Next step was to get the fuck out of his room and wash away his sins in the shower. 

He would have ran, but of course his floor squeaked. So he ended up creeping away from the bed, refusing to look back at Tord. But he did stop when he heard another groan. Then some shuffling. 

"Tom?" The voice was quiet and raspy. "Where are you going?" 

"Uh…" Tom turned his head a little. "Well…" 

Tord had picked his head up and was staring at Tom. He didn't look confused or disgusted, so he probably remembered what happened. 

"Are you going to get me breakfast?" A small smile appeared on the Norwegian's face. The tone would have been teasing if it didn't sound so broken and strained. 

"I was actually…" 'Holy shit he looks so fucking cute.' "…gonna get myself something to drink." 

"Could you get something for me too? I don't want to stand up." Tord tilted his head. 

"Uh…sure." Tom nodded a little, walking out. 

 

"Thank you." Tord had sat up, showing off the bruises and hickeys on his neck and chest. 

"No problem." Tom nodded a little, handing Tord the glass. He sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly while Tord took a sip. 

"I'm guessing you don't remember anything that happened." Tord said quietly. Tom nodded a little, earning a sigh. "We were both drunk. You more than me." 

"Predictably." Tom muttered. Tord didn't usually drink anyways. "Was there an occasion?" 

"We had gone to an older bar. Apparently they had a lot of stronger stuff somewhere, and that was the first thing you went for. You're not very smart when heavily intoxicated, you know that?" 

"What did I do?" Tom sighed. 

"Lots of things. The least worrying was dragging me into the women's toilets." Tord chuckled. 

"Least?" Tom rose an eyebrow. 

"Again. You did many stupid things." Tord grinned. Then his expression slowly dropped. "Like managing to drag me to your room." 

"Hey, I know for a fact you could have stopped me if you wanted." Tom pointed an accusing finger and Tord. 

"But I didn't." Tord pointed out. Tom dropped his hand and they both fell quiet. 

"Well…" Tom started after a minute. "Do you think we could do it again some time? Preferably when I'll remember it?" 

Tord paused, thinking, then a grin spread across his face. "If you behave yourself, maybe you could earn it." 

"Says the person who got his ass wrecked—" 

"Thomas!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter to this. Maybe. If anyone thinks this is okay.


End file.
